elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Issa
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Issa† wurde in England geboren und lebte zuletzt im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park in Kent. Howletts Wild Animal Park Issa† wurde am 27.07.1994 im Howletts Wild Animal Park geboren, einem Park, der wie Port Lympne von der Aspinall Foundation geführt wird und ebenfalls in Kent liegt, in der Nähe von Canterbury. Ihre Mutter Lara† war am 12.03.1994 zusammen mit ihrer Halbschwester Sara† aus dem israelischen Zoo Ramat Gan gekommen. Beide erreichten Howletts Tierpark trächtig. Sie waren von ihrem Halbbruder Yossi gedeckt worden und gebaren jeweils ihr drittes Kalb aus dieser Verbindung in England. So kam am 24.05.1994 Saras Sohn Osh in Howletts zur Welt, ein Halbbruder und Cousin von Issa†, der mit ihr dort aufwuchs, bis er 2004 zehnjährig nach Kalifornien an den Zoo Oakland abgegeben wurde. Im Tierpark lebten bereits seit 1988 beider ältere Halbschwestern Tammi und Stavit† (Stuvite), die sehr jung zusammen mit ihren Müttern nach England gekommen waren. Während die Mütter im Februar 1994 die Rückreise nach Ramat Gan antraten, bevor Lara† und Sara† dort eintrafen, sind diese beiden Halbschwestern bis heute in Howletts Wild Animal Park geblieben und haben dort selbst Nachwuchs bekommen. Issa†, die zwei Monate jünger ist als ihr Halbbruder Osh, war etwa vier Jahre alt, als Tammis ältester Sohn Jumar und Stavits† Tochter Justa† geboren wurden. Der dortige Zuchtbulle Jums hatte bis zu Issas† Weggang bereits sechs lebende Kälber gezeugt, und weitere waren gerade unterwegs. Die später nach Port Lympne abgegebenen Kühe hat er allerdings wohl nicht (zumindest nicht erfolgreich) gedeckt. Port Lympne Wild Animal Park Am 15.06.2006 wurde Issa† zusammen mit ihrer Mutter Lara† und ihrer Tante Sara† nach Port Lympne überführt, wo bis dahin Asiatische Elefanten gehalten wurden. Die Zuchtversuche dort mit verschiedenen Bullen waren zwar nicht vergeblich, jedoch waren bis auf ein Kalb (May Tagu) die Elefantenkinder entweder tot geboren oder sehr jung gestorben. Daher wurden dann auch die letzten Asiaten (die Kühe Rani und Buria† sowie Pugli† und der Bulle Luka) im Juli 2006 nach Spanien abgegeben, so dass die drei Afrikanerinnen zunächst unter sich blieben. Am 04.10.2006 kam dann der Afrikanerbulle Kruger† aus dem Knowsley Safaripark hinzu, mit dem Port Lympne nun Afrikanische Elefanten züchten wollte und der bereits zwei überlebende Kälber gezeugt hatte. Im Juli 2008 starb dann Sara†, so dass Mutter und Tochter nur noch zu zweit dem Bullen Gesellschaft leisteten. Da Kruger noch ziemlich klein war, als er nach Port Lympne kam, wurde er zunächst noch von Lara herumkommandiert, hat sich inzwischen aber als zum dominanten Bullen entwickelt. Issa† war seine Favoritin, und für Juni 2010 meldete der Tierpark denn auch, dass Issa† von ihm gedeckt wurde - und hoffte auf afrikanischen Nachwuchs. Auch sonst verbrachten die beiden wohl viel Zeit miteinander, und obwohl seine Schläfendrusen zwischenzeitlich tropften, verhielt er sich nicht wie ein Bulle in Musth. Demzufolge wurden Bulle und Kühe anscheinend durchaus zusammen auf einer gemeinsamen Anlage gehalten. Im September 2011 starb dann Issas† Mutter Lara† nach einem Unfall, bei dem sie mit einem Kran wieder auf die Beine gebracht werden musste, einen Tag später aber tot zusammenbracht. Mit Issa† und Kruger† lebten seit Juli 2011 auch zwei Jungbullen aus Howletts in Port Lympne, die Halbbrüder Janu und Juva†. Tod Am 11.04.2013 fanden die Pfleger Issa† anscheinend am Boden liegend, da berichtet wird, sie sei nicht auf ihre Füße gekommen. Mit Hilfe der Feuerwehr versuchten Tierärzte und Pfleger sie den ganzen Tag über hochzubekommen. Da sie durch die lange Prozedur erschöpft wurde, brachten die Helfer sie in eine bequeme Position, wo sie sich erholen sollte. Während der Nacht nahm sie Futter und Wasser zu sich, ehe sich unter Beobachtung der Pfleger ihr Zustand plötzlich verschlechterte und sie wenige Minuten später starb. Mit Issa† starb auch die letzte der drei Afrikanischen Elefantenkühe in Port Lympne. Der Todesfall ist insofern außerdem dramatisch, als sich wenige Tage vorher im Nachbarpark, ihrem Geburtspark, zwei weitere Todesfälle ereigneten, darunter auch der ihrer Halbschwester Stavit†, die kollabierte und daraufhin eingeschläfert werden musste. Verwandtschaft Issa hatte durch ihren Vater Yossi, den sie nie gesehen hat, etliche weitere Halbgeschwister sowie auch zwei in Ramat Gan geborene Brüder, denen sie ebenfalls nie begegnet ist. Abgesehen von Tammi und Stavit†, ihren Halbschwestern in Howletts Wild Animal Park, mit denen sie ihre Kindheit verbrachte, lebt in England noch ihr Halbbruder Nissim†, und zwar im Knowsley Safaripark, wo Kruger† etliche Jahre mit ihm zusammen gelebt hat. Damit sind innerhalb weniger Tage drei Afrikanische Kühe, alle drei selbst Zoogeburten, in den Parks der Aspinall Foundation gestorben. Weblinks *Issa at Port Lympne Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Kruger the African Elephant, Porträt von Kruger mit Hinweisen auf seine besondere Beziehung zu Issa auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. *Three elephants die in bizarre separate tragedies at Port Lympne and Howletts, Bericht zu den Todesfällen im April 2013 auf www.kentonline.co.uk. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zoo Port Lympne Kategorie:Howletts Wild Animal Park Kategorie:Verstorben